Hogwarts, Here We Come!
by PadfootObsessed329
Summary: [Short Oneshot] Our four favorite Slytherins are back! After recieving their Hogwarts letters, the four friends decide to have a little celebration at Draco's house while his father is away! A lot better than the summary makes it sound!


Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize obviously does not belong to me. I write solely for my entertainment and the entertainment of my readers.

Like I said in 'Friends Forever', I have decided to do something different with 'Alone'. So I have taken do both of these chapters and placed them as oneshots. I love writing about this little group of Slytherins and I am thinking of writing more oneshots of them when they are younger. "Alone' is now only going to be about the war and this didn't exactly fit in with it. I hope you all enjoy!

**Hogwarts, Here We Come **

In a room the size of many houses, sat a large bed completed with a silver and green comforter. Currently, Draco Malfoy slept curled in a ball underneath the warm comforter. Any who knew the Malfoys well would find it odd that the young boy was sleeping in so late, but then again no one knew of the celebration that Blaise, Pansy, Theo, and he had had the previous night. It was rare that any of them got a chance to celebrate anything, but receiving their Hogwarts letters was defiantly something that the four friends felt that they needed to celebrate.

Finally around three o'clock, Narcissa Malfoy made her way up the stairs to check up on her son and his three friends that had stayed over the previous night. The four kids could never stay quiet when together even if there lives depended on it, yet she had yet to hear a peep come from her son's room all day. Worried that something may have happened to her son, Narcissa raced up the stairs and flew up the stairs, not caring when the door made a loud bang as it collided against the wall.

Stepping into the room, Narcissa couldn't help, but laugh. It seems that there had been no reason the worry about the children. They had just been sleeping, well that was until she through open the door like a madman. From the looks of things, all four of the children had awoken when the door was thrown against the wall. Seeing the shocked look in their eyes, caused Narcissa to go into hysterical fits of laughter which only caused the children to drawn back in fright.

"Get up the lot of you. It is three in the afternoon. Draco, if your father was here he would have your head for sleeping in so late. If you're hungry, just call Dobby he should be able to provide you with something to eat." Narcissa said before she closed the door while still laughing.

"Guess there is no point in going back to sleep. She would just kill us if she had to come back up here." Draco said half jokingly has he made his way out of bed and to the couch where his friends now sat.

"Do you realize that by this time tomorrow, we will be on the Hogwarts Express?" Pansy asked still excited about the journey they would be taking the following day.

All three boys nodded their heads in agreement. They were just as excited as Pansy. For a while that was all they could talk about. They discussed what they would do once they reached Hogwarts and even started planning what classes they would choose in third year. They were so absorbed in their conversation that none of them noticed that their stomachs were rumbling until an hour after they had woken up.

"I'm hungry." Blaise announced to no one in particular. If he was at home, he normally would have made his way to the kitchens and grabbed something for himself, but here with his friends, he didn't want to leave and miss something that they had to say or something that they planned to do.

"Dobby!" Draco yelled and was answered instantly by a small pop.

"Master Draco and friends! What can Dobby do for you?" They small elf asked with fear evident in his eyes and voice.

"Bring us some food!" Draco answered the poor creature, not even caring when in flinched at the tone of his voice.

"What kind of food does young Master Malfoy want?" Dobby asked fearfully.

"Any food! And bring it quickly, we're hungry!" Draco yelled. Instantly the house elf disappeared eager to fulfill his Master's wishes or else he would be punished for disobeying a direct order.

"Draco, you could be nicer to that elf. He is the best elf that you have got. Not once has he disobeyed an order. Hell, he hasn't even messed up a single order since you got him three years ago." Blaise said as he felt bad for the pitiful house elf.

"I know, I know. It's just that that was how dad taught me to treat the elves when I was younger and know it just comes natural to do so. Besides, if dad ever caught me being nice to an elf there would be hell to pay." Draco answered.

Fortunately for Pansy and Theo, who felt uncomfortable during the conversation, Dobby arrived in that instant with sandwiches and the conversation was dropped.

Once lunch was finished, the conversation once again turned to Hogwarts.

"Has anyone of you asked your parents about the sorting?" Theo asked wondering if they had gotten he same response that he had.

"I've asked my mum at least five times and all she says is that I will find out soon enough." Pansy answered.

"I got the same thing. All dad said was not to worry about it." Blaise added.

"Why can't just tell us how we get sorted. I mean, it can't be that bad. They wouldn't make first years do anything dangerous like trying to defeat a troll or something like that." Draco tried to reason.

"I have even read 'Hogwarts, A History" and it says nothing about the sorting. Why would a sorting be that secretive?" Theo asked.

"I don't know Theo, but I guess that we will find out soon enough." Pansy said excitement evident in his voice.

For a few minutes the room was silent as the four friends thought once again about Hogwarts. Finally the silence was interrupted by Draco when he decided to voice what had been on his mind for the last two days.

"Hogwarts is going to be a big change for us. A lot of things will change when we enter those doors. There is one thing, however, that I never want to change, this friendship. You three have helped me through the years in more ways than I can count. Please promise me that no matter what happens; no matter what house any of us are sorted, we will never drift apart. Promise me that we will always be friends."

"How could we be anything, but friends?" Pansy asked.

"Do you really thing just because we enter Hogwarts that I would abandon my own cousin?" Theo teased his cousin.

"Besides, where would we be without your mood swings?" Blaise asked as he to teased Draco.

"Well, your sarcastic comments are not much better." Draco fired back at him.

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong. I provide a source of enjoyment for the group while all you do is annoy." Blaise added with a smirk.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Draco asked as he pounced on Blaise.

Pansy and Theo watched as Draco and Blaise mock fought. After a few minutes of thought, the remaining two children pounced on top of Draco joining in on the fun. With laughter ringing through the room, it was clear to all four friends that their friendship would not change when they became students at Hogwarts.

A/N: Well that was it! I hope that you all enjoyed this and if so you may find 'Friends Forever' to your liking as well. Please review and let me know what you thought of this.

Thanks again for reading,

PadfootObsessed329


End file.
